


Dogs Best Friend

by hilandmum



Category: In The Dark (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Pretzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: Murphy wants to let Chloe know she's still there for the girl after what happened with her father, but Chloe's not having it. And she's not too sure about what's going on between her roommate and their boss.
Relationships: Felix Bell/Jess Damon, Jess Damon/Murphy Mason
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Dogs Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



> Dear SinginInTheRaine, I hope you like my take on a what happens next story.

Dog’s Best Friend

Murphy entered the apartment with Pretzel at her side. Jess was curled up on the couch, feet underneath her and an afghan draped around her. Her nose was red. A wad of tissues cluttered the table in front of her with a steaming cup of hot chocolate on one side and a new box of tissues on the other.

All Murphy smelled was the hot chocolate. “You must be sick. You never drink that stuff unless you are.”

“Great detective work,” Jess said, but since Murphy couldn’t know, she added. “I’m also wrapped in the afghan Aunt Rosa made me and running through every box of tissues in the house.”

“Do you look as awful as you sound?”

“I don’t know, haven’t looked in a mirror, but I bet my nose is red.” And with that she reached for a tissue and blew, long and loud. 

Murphy flinched with each blow. 

When Jess could speak again, she said, “I think there’s some of that chicken soup I made last weekend. When you weren’t here. Where were you anyway?”

Murphy looked sheepish as she made her way to the kitchen and searched for the soup. “What kind of container was it in?”

“A round one. It’s in the freezer.”

Murphy closed the refrigerator door a bit more forcefully than was necessary. She opened the freezer and let her finger search out a round container. To be certain, she brought what she found to Jess. “This one?”

“Yeah. Just nuke it.”

One thing Murphy could do was reheat food in the microwave, but while she was using the touchpad that had Braille etched into it, someone knocked at the door. She turned to answer it, but Jess had already told Felix to come in. 

He carried a shopping bag that gave off enticing odors. 

Jess sat up straighter. “Is that kung pao chicken?”

Felix nodded, “And lots of other goodies. I thought I remembered what you liked best.”

Jess grinned.

“So, should I put the chicken soup back?” Murphy asked.

Jess frowned. “Oh, Murph, sorry ‘bout that.”

Murphy shrugged. “I ought to leave you two alone.”

“There’s enough food for three,” Jess said. 

Felix frowned, then seemed to realize Murphy couldn’t see him. “Or two. I’m starving. Had to pick up the slack for both of you today.”

Sounding muttered due to her stuffed nose, Jess said, “Wait, Murphy, I thought you went in to work.”

“I had stuff to do.” Murphy put her coat back on, but Pretzel walked over to sniff the bag. “Enjoy your meal. C’mon, Pretzel. We’ll go get our own. You’ll like it better.”

“Is Max back with his food truck?” Jess smirked.

“He’s gone for good.” She put a cigarette in her mouth as she opened the door and lit it, knowing how much it irritated Jess. “Later.”

Jess flinched.

“Great, she’s gone.” Felix dropped onto the couch with one of the little white boxes of food and a pair of chopsticks.

“She lives here,” Jess said. “She may do things I don’t approve of, but…”

“Where do you think she went today?” he asked.

“With Murphy, who knows.”

***

Murphy headed straight for the bar, even though Chelsea had been giving her a cold shoulder. 

The bartender glared at her, but poured her one, and Murphy downed it. When Chelsea filled her glass again, Murphy said, “Can I get a sandwich or a burger with this? Make it two, one for my four-legged pal here.”

“Whaddya think this is, McDonald’s?” Chelsea grimaced.

“Chelsea, how long’re you gonna shut me out?” Murphy finished her second drink and closed her eyes for twenty seconds. “When did it become my fault?”

“’Course it’s not your fault. No one’s fault but Dean’s. I’m just— I don’t know— mad at myself, I guess. Let me get Pretzel that burger.” She smirked. “You too.”

Murphy looked around as she waited. The usual motley assortment of barflies, come in on their way home from work, a few who’d been there all day. She could have been, maybe should have been, but there was something else she had to do. Felix would never have accepted it as a reason to skip work, but only she could do it. Maybe someday she’d tell Jess.

Chelsea finally delivered the burgers, a plain one without a bun for Pretzel, and a loaded one with fries for Murphy. She even brought one for herself. Using the plates in her hands, she pointed to an empty table. “Let’s sit.”

“What, you’re declaring a truce?” Murphy bit into her burger and let the juices drip over her chin. “Mmm.”

Rather than answer, Chelsea asked her own question, “Have you seen Chloe recently?”

What should she say? The truth, she decided. Chelsea deserved at least that. “Yes. I went to see her this morning. I knew she needed to talk about what happened, what her father did.”

“Do you think she understood what you told her?”

Murphy shrugged. “I couldn’t tell her expression but from her shouts at me, her crying and her broken speech, I’d say she understood. Guess I’ll be persona non gratis for a while.” She paused and sipped. “Look, maybe you can look in on her?”

“You think she wouldn’t be as angry with me?”

“She’s lost her father, the person in this world who gave the damnedest about her. She needs someone to confide in, someone who wasn’t involved, you know?”

Chelsea nodded, then seeing no reaction from Murphy, said, “Yes, okay.”

“Thanks. I… I feel responsible for her right now, but she no longer trusts me.”

“I’ll stop in to see her tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Murphy ran a finger over her plate to confirm it was empty. “Better get home. Jess is sick. Felix came by with dinner for her, but I’d rather not leave them alone too long.”

“What do you think will happen? She’s a Lesbian and he’s… well, I don’t know what he is.”

Murphy laughed. “Neither does he. Personally, I think he’s a pain in the neck.”

“See you Murph.” Chelsea moved back to the bar and was soon engaged in conversation with a customer.

Murphy and Pretzel went out into the night. 

When they arrived home, Felix was gone.

“I’m stuffed,” Jess said. The table was cleared of all the little white boxes Felix had brought earlier, not that Murphy knew that for sure. “There’s some left for you in the ‘fridge.”

“Not hungry. My pal and I ate.”

“Where’d you go?”

Rather than answer, Murphy said, “You seem better.”

“Chinese food is like chicken soup for me.” Jess smiled. “And I have to admit, I enjoy talking to him.”

“Felix?” Murphy had noticed that Jess and their boss had become closer.

“He’s really a good guy when you get to know him.”

Murphy looked doubtful. “I thought you were a Lesbian.”

Jess shrugged. “Nothing romantic between us. He’s just a friend.”

“Okay.” Murphy dismissed it. 

“What’s up?”

“Who said something’s up?”

“You’re worried about something,” Jess said. “Look kinda down.”

“It’s nothing.” Murphy dropped into an armchair.

“Okay, so don’t tell me. I suppose you told Chelsea.”

Murphy ignored the implication in Jess’ voice that she trusted Chelsea more than Jess. “How do you get someone to talk to you when they don’t want to?”

“What, like you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“That’s different. I mean someone who doesn’t even want to see you.” She pursed her lips. “Well, ‘see’ may not be the operative right word.”

Jess sighed. “You’re talking about Chloe.”

“We know other blind people besides her and me,” Murphy objected. 

“Yes, at work. But you don’t care about any of them.”

“I care.”

“Not the way you bonded with Chloe.”

Murphy thought for a moment. “She’s a good kid. What her father did shouldn’t affect her life.”

“It has to. She’s now essentially an orphan.” Jess shifted, plumped her pillow and said, “You’re afraid some relative will claim her and take her somewhere you can’t see her.”

“I just want to tell her I still care. Is that so terrible?”

Jess smiled. “Actually, it’s sweet. After what happened with Tyson, you feel doubly responsible for her.”

Murphy sighed. “So, you don’t think it’s wrong I want to talk to her?”

“Of course not. Will Chelsea set something up?” Jess asked. 

“She said she’ll try.” Murphy frowned. “I’m just worried she can’t.”

“I should be up to going to see the kid in a day or two, tell her how much you miss her.” Jess paused. “That is if that’s what you want.”

“Would you?” Murphy bit her lip.

“Hey, I’m not gonna be sick forever.” 

***

Both Murphy and Jess returned to work the next day.

“Here to earn your pay?” Felix asked.

Jess went into her clinic, leaving Murphy to answer. “Maybe some day you’ll explain what you want me to do.”

“You could train the dogs.” Felix laughed. “Oh, yeah, you’re blind.”

“And you think that means I can’t train them?” she asked. “What about Pretzel?”

“Oh, Pretzel could train them with one paw behind her back, but you?”

She couldn’t tell how serious he was, but she was determined to show him. “C’mon, Pretzel. We have a job to do.” She entered the kennel and said, “Now, listen up, all you doggies. We’re going to teach you how to heel, beg and sit up.”

All she heard in reply were several barks.

“Good. Now, I’ll say a command, Pretzel will demonstrate it, and you will follow.” She turned to her companion. “Sit.” She couldn’t see whether her dog sat or the others followed, but she presumed so, took out treats from a bin, held one out to Pretzel and the rest to the dogs on either side. The treats were taken from her hands by a few slobbering mouths.

Murphy smiled. This was what she was born to do. She ran a hand along Pretzel’s back. “Beg.” She sensed her companion rise into a begging position and gave her another treat. “Is everyone begging?” This time she held the treats higher as she gave them out.

But these animals weren’t being trained to be man’s best friend but rather blind man’s and woman’s best friend. How could she train them to stop before crossing a street and know when a light turned green? How could she get them to warn their owners there were obstacles?

She didn’t realize she’d gathered an audience, first Jess and then Felix. “If anyone else is here, can you set up the traffic lights for me?”

“I’ll do it,” Jess said.

But Chelsea slipped into the room and helped her. Right behind Chelsea was Chloe with her dog.

“All set?” Murphy asked.

“Go for it,” Jess responded.

Murphy reached for Pretzel. “Let’s teach these other dogs to stop at red lights and stay in the pedestrian crossing when the light’s green.” Pretzel let out a soft bark. “All right, everybody. Let’s do it. Pretzel, walk with me toward the light. What do you do if it’s red?” She signaled for Jess to set the light to red. 

Pretzel stopped, nudging Murphy to do the same. Murphy handed her a treat. “Now, turn it green.”

The dog walked forward. Not a lot, since there wasn’t that much room.

“That was great, Pretzel.” Murphy rubbed her head and ears and gave her another treat.

“Keep that up and we’ll run out,” Jess warned.

Murphy laughed. “Bring me one of the other dogs.” She repeated the process with the doberman, who caught on after three tries. “Next.”

Jess took the doberman back to the kennel where it had been before and brought out another dog, a mixed breed. 

Chloe whispered to Chelsea, “What’s happening?”

“Murphy is training the dogs how to react at a traffic light.”

“Can she train my dog?”

“Don’t see why not.” Chelsea tapped Jess’ shoulder and told her what Chloe wanted.

Jess glanced at Murphy, who was absorbed in training the mixed-breed dog. She smiled and nodded.

When Murphy was ready for the next one, Jess brought over Chloe’s dog. It didn’t take long for Murphy to exclaim, “Wait, this is Chloe’s dog. What’s she doing here?”

The End


End file.
